Very large scale integration (VLSI) devices often contain functions for complex computational tasks such as error-correction code (ECC) decoding, encryption, data compression, or various types of data analysis.
A complex computational task may be broken down into many simple computational tasks. Some of those simple computational tasks may be common or frequently occurring. For good performance and efficiency, it may be desirable to identify standard and generally optimal solutions for common computational tasks.